User talk:Zurgat
Feedback * Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cars page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, --Trellar (help forum | blog) 21:43, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Can't fit it to that size. They have bigger wheels so can't crop it that size. If you want you can add that 2 line in your program and upload them again.Michal99 (talk) 14:47, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, That's no problem with the assistance of this wiki, I really enjoy coding and this game :D :It's nice to feel appreciated for the work that you do so thanks; I appreciate your appreciation :) :By the way, do you know how Co2 works because I've noticed that you have it decreasing for each car when they go up in stages, why is this? For example; you have that the Bendy Coupe's Co2 is 70 at stage 3 but it is always 70 or at least started at 70. :I noticed you've finished the rest of the "Unlocked by" and "Need to unlock" sections, damn I was going to finish those but had to some other stuff like sleep, took me like a whole day to do that XD - User:Aussiecookie still havent evolved my rookies to elites. --SCP-372 (talk) 06:06, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep--SCP-372 (talk) 06:27, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Idea: an active timer in some special events. SCP-372 (talk) 04:27, June 10, 2013 (UTC) How do I become a helper? SCP-372 (talk) 04:38, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I mean wikia helper SCP-372 (talk) 05:51, June 10, 2013 (UTC) OkSCP-372 (talk) 05:55, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey you should block User:220.255.1.60 and User:220.255.1.60 because of their nonsensical descriptions. SCP-372 (talk) 13:14, June 10, 2013 (UTC) If you're the one who left a meesage, saw it it is 84 SCP-372 (talk) 06:43, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Feel free to add anything missing as I didn't saw few things as I've got most of the cars straight away.Michal99 (talk) 19:03, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! I saw an opportunity to post some details for the game, so I did :) Sorry about the lack of formatting though, I have no idea how to do any of that stuff. Thanks for the welcome message!Cheuk4 (talk) 05:05, September 21, 2013 (UTC) hey dude.i just recently signed up to this wiki and want to help you make it even better! if u need any help with editing and such, just msg me. thx Willrox24 (talk) 21:40, October 24, 2013 (UTC) what is an orphan page? Willrox24 (talk) 13:34, October 28, 2013 (UTC) thanks :) Willrox24 (talk) 12:46, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Don't know how many, but in total I payed around 700 for them. The lot is really good. I've got 3 Chicken Zombies + 1 of the others, 2500 in Fuel, 2000 in donuts, 300 in cash, 200 items and 500 milions in coins something like this. Michal99 (talk) 00:20, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi, we have a page conflict as the last event worker is called Green Devil which is same as the car. Could you made the page and I'll add the data. Thx. Michal99 (talk) 16:24, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure I does :o). You can see all the question and answers at the event page :o)Michal99 (talk) 21:10, December 8, 2013 (UTC) hi. i'm having trouble adding moba friends to work for me. i click on thm but nothing happens. can yopu help me? Er... This is weird. Why are people posting on the same message? Anyway, I'm Phoenix. I'm wondering if the "Unlocked By" and "Needed to Unlock" sections of car pages are really necessary being split. I mean, can't the two just be merged? They're pretty much the same, anyway... Plus, are the photos here transparent? 'Cause if they're not, I might be able to help. If you want to reply, click on the "usapan" thing in my signature. Bye! ~Mabuhay ang Pilipinas!~ [[User:ShadowPhoenix38| ShadowPhoenix38 ]](~usapan~) 12:04, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh, wait a second, I see the difference between the two now... ~Mabuhay ang Pilipinas!~ [[User:ShadowPhoenix38| ShadowPhoenix38 ]](~usapan~) 12:10, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey. I need a help with a scheme of cars on your page. How you did it? Thanks. :) I no longer need help. This is my page. Thanks. :) Car 57 Hi, I have been playing along and have noticed that I am one car short on a line. The requirements are 'Breed Berliner Wagon'. I have breaded the Wagon and have built one and yet I still do not have the car? Any help? 17:26, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi, how are you? Still there? Michal99 (talk) 16:50, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Can't add car picture? Hi Zurgat, I was trying to upload a picture of the Sound Blaster, but it wouldn't pass "file verification." It was a .png, and I named it in accordance with the other car pictures...what am I doing wrong? Hi Zurgat. With the amount of information being put into the wiki in the last couple days, the wiki needs a bit of trimming. Some posts need general format corrections while others are just scattered without any connection. For example, most of the quests have new page instead of one page handling all the quests and these quests aren't connected to each other in any way. They just make up for scattered pages on the wiki. Please look into it. Thanks :D PhantomSkyfire (talk) 00:50, July 1, 2014 (UTC) I could do it but I don't know how to use half the function on the wiki :D PhantomSkyfire (talk) 17:57, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Haha. Yes, quite easy :D PhantomSkyfire (talk) 17:54, July 5, 2014 (UTC) From where getting the pictures? From where do I get the pictures? The Fuel page still needs a picture. User:CarBuilder hackers -> at the current motor jones type 2 event, there is a player who is nr 1 in the rankings because he has over 2,1 billion steam rollers build, this is impossible to do without hacking, also his player name is 'boom first place' so he is definitely not playing fair also considering 2nd place has 'only' 150.000 ( also unbelievably much but that aside ) do you know anything or anyone that can do something about this its pretty unfair for the players who are doing their best. --Dutchdude7 (talk) 16:57, July 19, 2014 (UTC) dutchdude7 : The devs remove those players before the event ends actually. so they wont get any rewards. Basically they are using jailbroken phones. 17:34, July 19, 2014 (UTC) hackers 2 Hey, Zurgat, do you know if you can get do something about setting a limit for cars you need to build or objects you need to get for the Mega Battles? For example a 50,000 item/car limit so only that amount of cars gets counted, every other car you build after that won't get counted so hackers won't go too high and legit players can also have a chance at first place instead of just hackers knocking the legit players away from 1st place. Thanks. ManGuyPersonThing (talk) 17:36, July 19, 2014 (UTC)ManGuyPersonThing : See above 06:14, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Pages for Deletion Hi Zurgat. I've marked a few pages for deletion. Two of them are accidently made and the rest of the pages are all summed up in the Research page and are literally copy pasted to form a one line page. Could you please review and delete them. Thanks PhantomSkyfire (talk) 23:41, July 30, 2014 (UTC) 180 is Lagoon Drift. Add it to car list so I can add data. Thanks Zurgat! Bonjour, comment fait-on pour rajouter des joueurs ? I do have a request: Lists of workers per pack (bendy pack, lagran pack and uranium pack). I've found no way to determine what I might get from each, and wonder things like whether it possible to get a worker from the lagran pack tht's no better than one from the bendy pack, etc. Thanks. Do you still Admin here? Hey Zurgat, I started playing this game in late October of last year, and I have been helping to grow the wikia and maintain it as much as I can. I have noticed that you have not been active since November of last year, with one exception of an edit to this page in April of this year. I am just wondering if you are still an active admin here? Keylan (talk) 01:57, September 7, 2015 (UTC)